Broken
by WillowVelkan
Summary: I dont really have a plot right now im just goin with the flo... livin the day by the day, know wat i mean?
1. The Emails

1

"Why, Buffy, must you suffocate me? I just want to go to Claire's party!" Dawn was trying to win over Buffy to let her go to Claire's Welcome Bash. Buffy was a little reluctant. She didn't want to let Dawn out of her sight because she had just been recently re-introduced to the world.

"Who is this Claire? I have never heard of her before." Buffy looked confused.

Dawn looked shocked, "How could you not know about Claire?!" As soon as she said that she got a little read in the cheeks. "She is this new girl, who even though I am not friends with her, she has invited me to her party."

"So then why is she inviting you? Sorry that came out a little mean." Buffy had to get back into the swing of life and knew that she had missed out on a lot.

"I don't know, but I want to go. And when I say this don't say something stupid, but all my friends are going. Their parents are letting them. PARENTS not SISTERS."

"Fine, but I need to more about this Claire so could you please fill me in?"

"Ok. She moved here about two weeks ago. I guess you were still a little out there not to hear. So anyway she is this really popular person and very rich. Her dad or whatever is really famous for creating something. I really don't know what. She lives on Oak Street. You know the really fancy one that you have to have good friends to get into. I think that she lives in the Chases' old house or Mansion whatever you want to call it." Dawn took a moment to let the information sink into her sisters head. "Ok. The party is at her house, actually block. It runs from seven to midnight on Friday which is five days from now."

"Ok, I think you can go, but let us see how you behave ok? I'm not so sure letting you break out into the party mode yet is such a good idea. I mean you do have some… uhem bad grades."

Dawn looked over at her sister hoping that the pleading look would change her mind. Of course she knew it wouldn't but it was worth a shot. She so badly wanted to go. She already knew what she was going to wear. She had the pink colored hip huggers and that new baby blue tank that she had just got from Willow. She dreamed about how she would wear her hair up in this new style she had just learned. She thought about the hottest guys swooning at the site of her.

Dawn was knocked out of these dreams by someone familiar sitting next to her. Every time she saw him her throat felt like it would be totally closed and she wouldn't be able to breathe. So when he said hi all that came out was a squeaky "eh."

Spike just had to laugh at this one, "Hey, Kid, what was that for?" Dawn just looked at Buffy and said "I'm going on the computer; I am supposed to be going to talk to my friends." Dawn left the kitchen and trudged up the stairs, and with every step she took she muttered "stupid."

Spike just sat there amused. He hadn't guessed that Dawn liked him just that she did seem a little spacey and he scared her. He loved scaring people since that was really all he could do now thanks to the government and a pretty chip in his head. "So, what's new today, Buffy?" Buffy just stared. She hated Spike so much. Not only because he was just a plain moron, or that he had tried to kill her numerous times, but that she out of all of her friends she trusted him the most.

"What d'you want, Spike?"

"Nothing. I just came by to see how my favorite slayer was doing today, is that so wrong?"

"It is when you talk to me." Buffy thought about how lame that come back was, but she didn't care she was too busy trying to hide the fact that she enjoyed his company.

"Oh, c'mon, Buffy, don't be like that."

"Be like what, Spike?"

"All grumpy like. I mean I know what happened and all was… different and horrifying but you have got to look past that, love." Spike looked pleadingly into Buffy's eyes.

Buffy had to let a smile out at that one, because no matter how annoying Spike could get he could find his way into her mind and just be sweet.

Dawn went into her room and turned on her computer. She prayed one of her friends would be on, but didn't think that they would be. When the system finally hooked up with the internet she checked her buddy list. –Nope. None of my friends who I so desperately need are on.- That's when Dawn heard the famous "You've Got Mail." She clicked on the icon that opened her mail box. She looked through it five pieces of junk, two from her friend and then one she didn't recognize. She first deleted the junk and then she moved onto her letters from her friends. The first one was from Janie;

Hey Girl! So can you come to da ParTay or what?

Please tell me you are going. I can see your face

Right now. All depressed. So just say yes please

Pretty please.

Love ya (even though I hate ya),

Janie.

Dawn replied;

I'm sorry but it isn't definite. Buffy might or might

Not let me go. It depends on how I behave. But I have to go

You know I do. I just got my really cute outfit and I can't

Waste it. I mean where am I going to wear it anywhere else but to the party?

Dawn sent the e-mail now more depressed just figuring out where the hell she could wear that outfit anywhere but to that party. –Ow, my head hurts.- Dawn opened up the other letter from Danny.

Hey so are you coming?

Dawn wasn't going to write the same thing to Danny because Danny was more sporty and gothic than outdoorsy and fashion freak who has to know the latest trends.

Idk. Depends on what B thinks.

She sent this letter and moved onto the mysterious letter. The letter was from VSWillow. Dawn wondered if it could be from Willow, but she would have gotten another e-mail saying that Willow did change her screen name. So instead of thinking about this too long she read the contents of the e-mail;

DAWN! YOU CAN'T GO TO THIS PARTY FRIDAY!

GOING TO BE SAFE THERE!

I JUST WANT YOU TO TELL BUFFY THAT I NEED

HER HELP AND SHE NEEDS MINE. PLEASE TELL

HER OF ANY WEIRD OCCURANCES AT SCHOOL

AND ANYTHING PRIOR TO THE PARTY!

After Dawn read the e-mail three times she decided that it wasn't the Willow she knew but someone else, and this someone else was freaking her out. She spent the next twenty minutes trying to figure out who else knew about her sister's abnormities, but she drew a blank. No one was coming to mind.


	2. Strange Dawn

2

Dawn ran down the stairs not caring that she fell down in the hall. She ran into the kitchen and sped right into Spike, who she guessed, was coming to see what the crash was. Dawn sprawled out onto the floor looked up to see Spike and Buffy seeing if she was ok.

"You know, Kid, you should watch out," Spike said picking Dawn up and off the floor, "You're gonna fall into a grave one day and be stuck there until a not-so-nice vampire finds you."

Dawn glared at him and said, "Since when do you even care about me?" After looking to see what she had done to Spike who just shrugged off the words and muttered something like "…it runs in the family," Dawn asked Buffy "Did you tell anyone other than our Willow about your… um… what's the word… powers?"

Buffy stared at her sibling, "No, but anyone could have figured out, why?"

Dawn for once actually believing her sister asked Spike, "What about you, you tell anyone other than other vamps about Buffy?"

"No," Spike said with such simplicity that Dawn dazed for a moment.

Buffy yet again asked, "Why? Why do you want to know?"

Dawn thinking of a quick excuse because she knew that if she told the truth that the going to the party thing was so over, "I…I just had a bad dream that's all, I nodded off to sleep for like five minutes and I guess I had a mini-nightmare."

Spike and Buffy looked at each other. None of them were buying it but decided to let it go. "Ok," Buffy said, "then why don't you go back to your room and get some sleep… real sleep."

"That sounds like a great idea, Buffy. Good night, Buff. Good night, Spike." Dawn walked out of the room as fast as she could. She didn't want them to change their minds about ignoring the whole outburst.

Buffy moved from the middle of the kitchen to the nearest counter seat. She needed to sit and process what happened because it was all becoming a blur. She was wondering the real reason why Dawn had just come downstairs like that and asked all those questions. It wasn't like her to be spastic that was her job, Buffy's job, but this time it was Dawn. "What was that all about?" Buffy said allowed forgetting Spike was just feet away. "I don't know," Spike said sitting down across from Buffy, "maybe she's turning into you." "Oh god no she shouldn't do that." Spike and Buffy laughed in unison. This usually didn't happen.

After two minutes of laughter, they heard someone coming through the front door. "HEY GUYS WE'RE HOME!" It was Willow and Tara. They walked into the kitchen and had to do a double take because Buffy and Spike were both smiling. "What has got you guys so happy?" Spike and Buffy looked at each other, but only Buffy spoke, "We just had a very weird encounter with our friend Dawn. She had like a melt down. It was actually pretty funny."

Willow and Tara made their way to two empty seats at the counter, and Willow said, "Spill." So Buffy explained what happened not even a half-hour ago. Spike thought it took longer to explain then to actually live it. The four talked about what could have possibly sparked this intriguing episode, and decided that Dawn had met someone who was just messing with her and she forgot about it for awhile until now. "I like that theory and that's the way its astayin'." Buffy said saying good night to everyone because other than Spike they said they were wiped.

Once everyone had gone upstairs, Buffy turned back to Spike, "Well, I guess this is good night I mean I am going to bed so you should leave now too, if you don't mind." Spike had to reply, "No shivery from thy lady?" Buffy said, "No," and walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.


	3. Bye, Bye Willow

3

When the alarm clock sounded, Buffy just rolled over. She could sleep for another three or four hours, but Dawn couldn't. Not if she wanted to live in the care of her own home and do good in school. "Damn, why does Dawn have to go to school? I just wanna stay here." Buffy got up and went over to Dawn's Room, "Hey, Dawn, wake up. You have to go to school."

Buffy opened the door. Dawn was sound asleep. Buffy just figured that they, Spike, Willow, Tara and Herself, kept her up. She walked over to Dawn and shook her a little bit. "Dawn, c'mon you have to wake up to get ready for school. Please wake up. OK fine have it that way you're not making your argument of going to that party any easier. In fact maybe you should go at all." Dawn sat straight up, "I'm awake, I'm awake." Buffy got up and off her bed, "Good. Now get ready."

Buffy left the room and went back to hers to get changed. About fifteen minutes later she re-immerged from the room bumping into Dawn who was dressed and had apparently taken a shower. "What do you want," Buffy stared down at her sister. "Could you make me some breakfast? I am a little lazy today." Dawn looked so tired to Buffy that she decided to make the meal for her sister. "What do you want?" Dawn brightened and said "I want eggs please."

Buffy went down the stairs and into the hallway to find Willow on the phone. Buffy now curious as to who would call this early in the morning and to speak to Willow since Tara, she figured, was still asleep in the room at the end of the hall upstairs. The only reason why Buffy didn't wait for Willow to finish her conversation was because Dawn was poking her in the back.

Buffy, followed by Dawn, went into the kitchen. Dawn sat down, but Buffy went over to the fridge and got out eggs, milk and butter. She placed these items on the cutting board and went onto the cabinets to get a frying pan. She turned on the stove, put the pan onto the stove, got a knife and a fork out of the draw and put butter into the pan, letting the butter slowly melt. Next Buffy took four eggs out of the egg carton and cracked them into a bowl that she had gotten from the strainer. She added the milk so that the eggs were three-fourths of the way covered and then started to fork them. Buffy poured the mixture into the pan and it started to cook. She grabbed a spatula and started to swish the liquid around the pan so that it would be evenly cooked. She took the eggs once they were finished and handed them to Dawn.

Buffy heard a knock at the door, -OH SHIT! - "Dawn c'mon Xander is here!" Dawn scoffed what was left of her eggs and ran up the stairs to get her backpack. She came back down and ran to open the door that still wasn't open. Xander was standing behind it, a smile on his. "Good Mornin' Gorgeous." He came in and hugged Dawn, then he moved into the kitchen to see Buffy cleaning up what he assumed breakfast. "Hey, Buff," Xander said with a smile on his face, "what's up?" Buffy looked at him, "Um, well nothing, but you, you have to drive Dawn so hurry her butt down here." Dawn came into the kitchen, "I'm ready." She grabbed Xander by the hand and off they went.

Willow entered down the stairs about five minutes later. "Don't tell me Dawn left already." Buffy looked at her and said, "Yea. She left like five minutes ago." Willow shook her head; she really wanted to say goodbye to her since it would be the last time for awhile. "Hey, Buffy, I have to go to Los Angeles. They sort of need me there." Buffy glared. She knew the only group that could need her there were Angel and his colleagues, but instead of not letting her go and show that she was holding a grudge against them she said, "Uh…sure. When do you leave?" Willow said, "Well today and I won't be back for like three weeks depending on how short or long this whole thing runs." Buffy looked disapprovingly, "You go, I think Tara, Xander, Dawn, Spike and I could handle things… maybe we could even include Anya." Willow looked relieved, "thanks. Um… I guess I have to leave now."

Willow left the room. She had to go say goodbye to her sweetie. She ran up the stairs two at a time not wanting to waste a second. She needed to say goodbye to Tara before she left otherwise she couldn't live with herself. She walked into the room to find Tara still sleeping. She hated the fact that she had to wake up her angel, but she wanted to say goodbye.

"Hey, Tara, wake up."

Tara rolled over, "What is it, honey?"

Willow looked into her eyes, "Well… I have to go to LA for like three weeks."

Tara fully woke up, "What!?"

Willow expecting Tara to act like this said, "I know, I know, but I have to go. Angel and his friends need my help."

"Well, no it's not that it's just that you have to be gone for three weeks?"

Willow looked guilty. She didn't want to be that far away from the people she loved for so long. "I know, but it might not even take that long. I could be home in like ten days. It all depends on the situation, and I swear as soon as it is all over I _will_ come back. I just wanted you to know that I left so that you wouldn't worry. I love you and I want to be with you."

Tara was now feeling herself get red in the face. She was feeling guilty also. "I…I'm sorry. You're right. You have to go. I'll miss you oh so much. You have to promise to keep me informed."

Willow hugged and kissed Tara goodbye. She had done all the packing before she went downstairs to tell Buffy that she had to go. Willow left Tara lying in bed and went downstairs carrying her suitcase. She went over to the phone and picked it up and dialed Marv's Taxi Service. Now all she had to do was wait until the taxi showed up and she would be gone.


	4. Say WHAT? A New Slayer has Emerged

4

Three Days before the e-mail to sent to Dawn. Thursday 9:06 PM

"You can't just come barging in on my life telling me I'm one of the new slayers. I hate them. I despise them. Do you know how many I've killed to keep my secret for so long?" Willow Velkan screamed this at her best friend who just happened to be in charge of her life. "I just mean c'mon, Chris. You of all people should know that me and slayers don't mix."

Chris looked bored as if he knew what was coming and of course he did. He was after all one of the most powerful witches that roamed the planes of existence. Only one person could ever match him, and that was Willow Velkan. Willow was an intelligent woman who knew her way around. She was five feet and seven inches tall, and today she had black hair with red streaks hanging loose that ended ather middle back. She had gray eyes that were so beautiful that it was a mystery.If you stared at them too long you got so lost in them that youcan't find your way out. She was wearing a black tank-top and black cargo pants.

Chris snapped out of his reverie and said, "Yes I know but it wasn't my choice. There was a petition and well everyone signed it."

"There was a petition to see if I should become a slayer!?" Willow was getting infuriated with every word that came out of Chris's mouth.

"Well, yes. People thought it would get the most powerful Angel, besides me, out and about. They think that you are spending too much time dwelling in that cave of yours." Chris looked like he was going to duck and hide. Willow was starting to get mad and losing control of her power to levitate things.

"I'm sorry, but I am going through a tough transaction here still. I mean I know I got my soul fifty years ago, but still people have sooo got to learn that what I did… it was horrible."

Chris had to admit to himself that what Willow had to get was big. She did kill thousands over her short soulless time. She was the most evil witch for awhile, but then she met him, and decided that she wanted his friendship, so she got her soul back. Chris just said, "You're a new slayer and you better get over it. Your new name is Alexa, well you can invent a last name. You also know how to um… make legal documents about people pop out of nowhere." Chris winked.

"Oh, c'mon what kind of name is Alexa?" Willow was not interested in having to change her name every few years. She liked having her real name. Then again she only had to change it twice or something.

Chris, even though knowing it was a rhetorical questioned, answered it. "Alexa is a shortened version of Alexandrea which means 'protector of men.' So really it will match your new job description."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Fine, oh Great Master. My name is Alexa…Renolds." Willow stomped out of Chris's room to get ready to head off to Sunnydale, the hell mouth.

When Willow finished packing Chris walked in. "Don't you know how to knock." Chris shook his head, "Why do I need to when I can sense that you are dressed or finished packing?" Willow stared at him, he _was_ right. "So, what do you want Chris?" Chris looked around the room and picked up a snow globe. It was the Statue of Liberty. "Oh, I just wanted to wish you luck, even though you don't have to leave for like a week, unless you want to prevent… oh never mind." Willow glanced at him, "Oh never mind what?" Chris started to walk out of the room, "Really… nothing." Chris left leaving a confused Willow behind a closed door.

Willow continued to stare at the door for about five minutes and then went over to her computer. She had to find a family that would be most likely to house her, so she went to Google to search SUNNYDALE. When Willow typed in Sunnydale she got about fifteen million newspaper sites that lead to articles. She decided that maybe she could locate a family through them. If their names showed up more then ten times and they weren't important officials, they were probably someone of the paranormal, just what she needed.

Willow opened a few articles like, "Two Teenagers Found Dead with Severe Trauma to the Necks," "Man Found Dead with Trauma to the Neck" things like that. Willow must have opened at least ten of these and one name kept popping up, Buffy Summers. Willow got out a pad and pen and wrote down the name. She got up and went over to her bookshelf stuffed with books, mostly spell books. She went over and took down a map and set it on a table. Then she went to one of her drawers and took out a crystal. She was going to Scry for that girl Buffy.

Willow took the map of Sunnydale and the surrounding cities and took it off the table since it wanted to fall all the time. She put it on the floor and took her pad that had the name Buffy Summers and ripped out that page. She took the crystal and rapped the string around the piece of paper. She swung the crystal over the map, and prayed that Buffy would be at home and not at work or any other place. The crystal tightly circled one area, -YES! YES! C'MON!- Willow thought as the crystal was going around this one little area. The crystal landed. –Oh what is this street and house!?- Willow rubbed her forehead. The map wasn't clear enough for her to tell, and she was too lazy to go and find a map on the computer. She got up and rolled up the map. She put the map back on the bookshelf and took the other supplies back to the draws. Willow looked at the clock, -11:00 Already?-


End file.
